Wonderful
by Isonia
Summary: Il se laissa tomber en arrière, toujours en riant, et frissonna quand il sentit l'eau traverser les couches de tissus pour venir caresser sa peau pâle. Il ferma les yeux. Bon dieu qu'il était bien, là, à même le sol. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Ici il était loin de tous ses soucis. D'Alfred, de ces réunions stupides... de Francis.


**Titre **::: Wonderful  
**Auteur **::: ©Rachel  
**Manga **::: Hetalia  
**Genre **::: Romance || Hurt/Confort || Yaoi  
**Pairing(s)** ::: FrancexAngleterre  
**Personnage(s)** ::: Angleterre [Arthur Kirkland] || France [Francis Bonnefoy]  
Mention d'Amérique [Alfred F. Jones] & Belgique [Bella Mogens]  
**Rating **::: T (?) J'ai longtemps hésité avec un K+, mais finalement, l'alcool et les insultes d'Iggy ont eu raison de moi.  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit **::: J'ai toujours adoré la version '' ivre '' d'Iggy. Je la trouve intéressante. Autant elle fait rire dans l'animé, autant je pense qu'on peut en tirer autre chose. Quand j'ai écouté Formidable de Stromae, ça a soudain fait tilt dans ma tête. Une idée est née, et pouf ! Voilà !Un nouvel OS est né. Et comme j'adore le FrUK, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose avec. En même temps, ça comble un peu la chose. Et puis ça va bien avec ça.  
J'avais envie d'accentuer le côté '' triste '' du Arthur bourré. Je l'ai peut être trooop accentué je l'avoue. Mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause on va dire. Vous trouverez les traductions des phrases anglaises en bas. Et je pense qu'il est inutile de vous traduire les phrases françaises donc elle vous ne les verrez qu'une seule fois.  
Concernant les autres OS's, j'ai deux autres FrUK en préparation, un AmeBel [AmericaxBelarus] et un BelHung [BelgiumxHungary]. J'ai aussi un GerIta, mais il me prend du temps. Bref, c'est beaucoup, et ça va prendre du temps car j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment, et ainsi que d'autres choses à côté.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

ENJOIE !

[**PS/Disclaimer** ::: Comme d'habitude, je rappel qu'Hetalia est a Hinamura-San, et non pas à moi. J'ai juste le droit de maltraiter nos personnages adorés.]

[**PS2 **::: Finalement, je refais une annonce = Je cherche une seconde correctrice. J'en ai déjà une (que j'aime d'ailleurs très très fort), mais elle a de moins en moins de temps. Si vous êtes intéressé, faites moi signe par MP ou autre.]

* * *

- 23 Janvier 1990, 22 heures 40. Bruxelles, Belgique -

Angleterre titubait, dans la rue sombre, en plein cœur de Bruxelles. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi il était là, et à vrai dire, s'en fichait éperdument. Il se souvenait être venu pour un meeting, être aller boire un verre... Ah oui, il s'était disputé avec France, une énième fois. Quel abruti ce Français. Toujours à lui chercher des ennuis. Sur quoi l'avait-il provoqué cette fois-ci ? Sur sa famille royale, s'il se souvenait bien. Ça avait fini en bagarre dans le couloir, comme ils s'étaient fait virer par Allemagne. Tous des cons de toute manière. Et puis Amérique, qui en avait rajouté une couche en lui riant au nez pour une raison qu'il avait oubliée.  
Alors il avait flanqué un dernier coup de poing dans la joue de France, s'était relevé, et était parti presque en courant. Bravo monsieur le pirate, très digne tout ça. Bientôt il se mettrait à genoux si ça continuait sur cette lancée. Le fin mot de l'histoire était qu'il était finalement allé se saouler dans un pub, puis il avait été viré une nouvelle fois, et s'était mis à déambuler dans les allées de la capitale Belge. C'était une chouette ville. Quand il aura décuvé, il reviendra la visiter, il se l'était promis. Il y avait tellement de beaux endroits à visiter dans ce monde.  
Il explosa de rire, et perdit l'équilibre. Une seconde plus tard, il était fesses par terre, dans l'eau d'une flaque. Il leva la tête. Tiens, depuis quand pleuvait-il ? Fort en plus. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Et puis c'était la nuit ? Il aurait juré que la ruelle était sombre seulement car les hauts immeubles empêchaient au soleil de répandre sa lumière. Oh et puis après-tout, quelle importance. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, toujours en riant, et frissonna quand il sentit l'eau traverser les couches de tissus pour venir caresser sa peau pâle. Il ferma les yeux. Bon dieu qu'il était bien, là, à même le sol. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Ici il était loin de tous ses soucis. D'Alfred, de ces réunions stupides... de Francis.  
Puis tout d'un coup, il ne sentit plus l'eau de la pluie tomber sur son visage.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous vous sentez bien ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir qui osait le déranger. C'était une jeune femme, une humaine banale comme il y en avait tant dans ce monde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait, non, mais il ne dit rien pour essayer de le comprendre, et se contenta de la fixer.

- Monsieur ? Vous ne comprenez pas le Français ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre. Bien sur que si qu'il comprenait le Français. Il côtoyait la nation en personne depuis des centenaires. Il avait juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix, et ruminer dans son coin. Alors il regarda une nouvelle fois la demoiselle.

- Je comprends le Français.  
- Vu votre accent vous êtes Anglais, n'est-ce pas ? Take my hand, I'll help you, lui dit-elle avec un léger accent.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle l'aida à se relever, lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas rester allonger au sol comme ça, surtout par un jour pluvieux. Elle lui proposa son parapluie mais il refusa, baragouinant des choses comme quoi il était gentleman. Il releva une nouvelle fois ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool vers la femme. Une vingtaine d'années peut être. Mignonne. Très mignonne, avec de jolies formes. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle se retourna, surprise. Il voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une phrase d'accroche pour qu'elle finisse dans son lit. Pour qu'il puisse se venter d'avoir eut un coup d'un soir, comme le faisait si souvent Francis.  
Francis.  
Il secoua la tête, autant pour chasser de ses pensées son rival, que pour relâcher la demoiselle. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle l'avait bien senti, qu'il était totalement bourré. C'était normal, qu'elle ait peur. Il lui lança un dernier regard, puis se retourna et recommença à tituber dans les rues. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre des pas rapides, indiquant que sa '' sauveuse '' s'était finalement enfuie. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à le prendre en pitié comme ça, puis à s'enfuir comme des moins que rien ? Tous des lâches. Tous des connards. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour vivre si longtemps dans ce monde à la con ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas un humain normal ? Il aurait pu avoir une famille qui l'aime, peut être, voir même une femme et des gosses. La première fois qu'il avait pensé à ça, il avait croisé le regard de France, il s'en souvenait si bien. Son beau regard bleu, qui emballait toutes les filles ou les hommes. Il n'avait pas fait exception. Non, Arthur Kirkland n'était pas exceptionnel.  
Il avait fallu que lui aussi tombe sous ces yeux océans.  
Stupide.  
Il releva la tête et ricana. Mon Dieu qu'il se détestait d'être comme ça. Jamais satisfait. Bon à rien. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ses frères et sa sœur le haïssait à ce point. Il fouilla dans ses poches, en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il le regarda avec dégoût, mais finalement, il tira une clope et la porta à ses lèvres, la protégeant au mieux possible de la pluie. Il continua sa fouille et tira une boîte d'allumettes. Il avait arrêté de fumer, pourtant, alors pourquoi il avait ça dans son manteau ? Il fit un tour sur lui même, puis un deuxième, pour essayer de voir comment il était, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il marcha, manquant de se ramasser tous les deux mètres, et se posa devant une vitrine.  
Le manteau de France.  
Il cligna des yeux, grinça des dents, et abattit son poing dans la vitre, faisant hurler les derniers passants autours de lui. Cette image l'agaçait. Il voulait la faire disparaître. Pourquoi avait-il pris le manteau répugnant de cet imbécile et pas le sien ? En plus il était trop grand. Et lui était trop con pour s'en être rendu compte avant. Il retira lentement sa main de la vitre, et la fixa encore quelques instants. Voilà maintenant qu'il voyait pleins de petits lui. Et tous le regardaient avec cet air. Il voulait les faire disparaître, eux aussi. Ils lui rappelaient Amérique. Amérique quand il l'avait abandonné. Il avait le même regard dédaigneux et plein de pitié à son égard. Il leva son pied et l'abattit dans les éclats de verres.  
Plus jamais il ne voulait avoir affaire à ce regard. Malgré les décennies qui étaient passées, il ne l'avait oublié, il le hantait toujours autant. Et c'était affreux. Humiliant. Surtout humiliant. Et trop humiliant pour quelqu'un avec un tel ego que lui. Les yeux bleutés d'Alfred qui à eux seuls crachaient toute la haine qu'il avait à son égard. Mais ça n'avait pas été ça le pire, non. Loin de là. Le pire, dans cette foutue guerre d'indépendance, c'était toute l'aide qu'il avait reçu. D'Espagne, de Canada... De France.  
Il en avait été réduit à implorer du regard le Français, alors que sa colonie lui glissait des doigts. Mais il l'avait juste toisé, et avec un soupir las lui avait dit, d'une voix blasée : « Laisse-le vivre, Arthur. ». Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le laisse partir. Et celle de Francis était idiote. N'avait-il pas offert au habitants de ce fichu pays beaucoup de libertés ? Des ressources ? Et ces ingrats s'étonnaient que tout ça vaille de l'argent.  
Il rigola à gorge déployée, passant une main sur ses yeux.  
A cause de ça, il avait perdu son fils.  
Alors que l'alarme de la boutique, dont il venait de détruire la vitre, se mettait à sonner, il se rendit compte que rester planter comme il l'était ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Il continua donc sa route, ruminant sur sa vie. Le manteau de son rival était chaud, et doux. On s'y sentait bien dedans. Il grinça des dents mais se retint de se frapper.  
Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment.  
Il n'aimait pas être amoureux.  
L'anglais ne se souvenait pas quand cela lui était tombé dessus, et il s'en moquait pas mal. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait à ça maintenant. C'était ridicule, et il s'était promis de ne plus y penser. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son éternel ennemi, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le remarque de cette façon là.  
Il manqua une nouvelle fois de tomber à la renverse.  
Si seulement l'alcool pouvait l'aider à y voir clair, au lieu de le rendre idiot et de lui ramener toutes les mauvaises choses vécues dans la gueule. Car c'était réellement désagréable.  
Il entendit des ricanements derrière lui. A moins qu'il ait rêvé. Non, ils étaient bien réels. Mais il était revenu dans une rue avec plus de monde, il était donc normal d'entendre des gens ricaner. Oui, sauf qu'il était persuadé qu'on se moquait de lui.  
Il se retourna en un parfait volte-face, et grogna, cherchant du regard ceux ayant osé se moquer de la grande nation qu'il était. Il ne sut jamais si c'était l'alcool, mais à ce moment là, il sentit une multitude de paires d'yeux sur sa personne. Tous avec le même regard rempli de dégoût. Toute la fierté de l'Anglais sembla s'envoler immédiatement, ainsi que ses intentions d'écraser son pied contre la tête de ceux ayant ri.  
Ils étaient trop.  
Normalement, le nombre pour lui n'était rien, surtout l'alcool aidant. Mais pas avec cette lueur là. CA avait suffit à le faire s'écrouler, tomber à genoux. Et personne ne l'aidait. Personne ne l'aidait jamais, de toute façon. Il n'avait pas sa place sur le continent.

« Don't look at me like this... »

Sa phrase avait un murmure. De ce fait, personne ne l'avait entendu, et personne n'avait arrêté de le regarder, selon lui. Il serra les poings, toujours à genoux, et releva la tête qu'il venait de baisser.

« LEAVE ME. LEAVE ME ALONE. DON'T LOOK AT ME. »

Il se remit à rire, mais cette fois-ci nerveusement. Il fit totalement abstraction de ce qui coulait sur ses joues. Était-ce de la pluie ou des larmes ? Et puis, était-ce vraiment important de le savoir ?

« I'm pathetic huh? And you? You're WORSE than me! »

Personne ne bougea, et quelque part, cela lui faisait peur. Où était passé son autorité d'antan ? Alfred avait-il raison ? Etait-il vraiment tombé, lui, l'Empire Britannique ? Etait-il juste une vieille nation qui n'arrivait plus à suivre les progrès du nouveau siècle ?  
Il tenta une nouvelle provocation, souhaitant qu'on lui réponde, et non pas qu'on le fixe. Il voulait une bagarre, quelque chose pour le défouler, pas de la frustration en plus.

« You're sooooo wonderful ! You ! And You ! So Beautiful, isn't it ?! »

Mais rien, toujours rien. La panique prit possession de lui.  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, fermant les yeux pour échapper à tout ça. L'alcool lui faisait toujours et encore tourner la tête, accompagnant son mal-être d'une sensation de vertige.  
Il entendit des pas, et quelqu'un venir vers lui. Puis, une nouvelle fois, il ne sentit plus la pluie sur ses épaules. Il releva lentement la tête, et croisa deux orbes océans.

« Angleterre ? »

De toute les personnes du monde, sans mauvais jeu de mot, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur l'unique qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il secoua donc la tête. Qui sait, peut être que l'autre allait passer son chemin. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit durant quelques instants, puis il sentit qu'on le tirait vers le haut. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva sur le dos du nouvel arrivant. Il essaya bien de se débattre, mais il arrivait dans une phase où le liquide qu'il avait ingurgité en quantité effroyable ralentissait la quasi totalité de ses mouvements. Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de se laisser emporter. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, un sanglot lui échappa, et il sentit la prise de l'autre sur lui se resserrer. Il agrippa la veste blanche de toutes ses forces, comme si il avait peur que l'autre parte.

« Don't look at me... Don't look at me... Don't look at me... Don't […] »

L'autre lui dit quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendit pas, trop perdu dans sa propre honte.  
Car oui, il était honteux qu'il l'ait vu comme ça. Il voulait disparaître, partir le plus loin possible, voir se réveiller. On allait rire de lui, et il avait horreur de ça.  
Et d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse, car pour une fois, il se sentait comme avant. En sécurité.

« Please... France. »

* * *

Quand Arthur se réveilla ce matin là, il n'avait aucune d'où il était. Il essaya de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt. Un violent mal de tête l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il lâcha un grognement. Soudain l'évidence même lui vint. Il ne savait pas où il était. Mais alors... où il était, exactement. Paniqué, il jeta un coup d'œil sous la couette. Il était habillé. D'accord. Donc il n'avait rien fait de sexuel. Bon, ça c'était chouette. Enfin il pensait. Il lâcha un soupir et observa la pièce où il était. Un papier peint bleu. Tiens, il lui disait quelque chose ce papier peint. D'où le connaissait-il déjà ? Et puis, ces couettes blanches, ce parfum de fleurs... Il connaissait tout ça, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé.

Son cœur manqua de louper un battement. Il se retourna vers la porte.  
Dans son entrebâillement, il y avait Francis Bonnefoy.  
Oh non. Il savait d'où il le connaissait ce papier peint et toutes ces choses.  
Il était chez France.  
Il y était si souvent venu lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, pour s'y cacher et pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Comment avait-il pu oublier. Intérieurement, il s'insulta de tous les noms possibles, mais s'efforça de garder un visage totalement neutre face à son rival.

- What... The Fuck.  
- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Fit Francis en se dirigeant vers lui afin de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.  
- … No.

Le Français ricana et passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant déglutir le plus jeune. Juste parce qu'il avait peur, hein. Peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir été bavard, comme 99% du temps où il était bourré.

- Tu étais en train de pleurer dans la rue, trempé jusqu'aux os. C'est Bella qui m'a appelé, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'a vu détruire une vitrine d'une de ses boutiques. Quand je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai pris sur mon dos, et tu t'es remis à pleurer de plus belle en me demandant de ne pas te laisser. Et je t'ai ramené en France. Dois-je préciser que tu avais attrapé la crève ?

L'anglais détourna le regard et marmonna quelques phrases. L'air sérieux de Francis était arrivé bien trop soudainement à son goût. Il entendit un soupir, et le blond aux yeux bleus repris la parole.

- Tu es resté endormi deux jours. Nous sommes le matin du troisième. Inutile de faire cette tête, j'ai appelé ton gouvernement et je leur ai expliqué la situation.

Il porta à ses lèvres la tasse de café qu'il avait dans les mains, yeux clos, bu une gorgée et releva les yeux vers son éternel rival qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre.

- Tu as fait une chute dans les escaliers. Rien de grave, juste la nation Américaine qui a fait un mouvement trop brusque. Mais ça a suffit à te déséquilibrer, et tu es tombé tête la première. Tu as été assommé sur le coup, et il faut quelques jours pour que tu te remettes.

Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- … Sorry ?  
- C'est la version que j'ai donné, expliqua France en posant la tasse dans son assiette. Je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire que tu étais bourré, ça aurait fait mauvaise figure.

L'Angleterre aurait bien aimé rire devant une pareille phrase, mais tout resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il était trop abasourdie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Était-ce lui, ou son rival, son ennemi, son homologue Français, venait de le couvrir ? Depuis combien de temps n'était-ce pas arrivé ? Des centaines d'années au moins. La dernière fois devait dater de quand ils n'étaient que de petites nations. Il l'avait caché alors que ses frères et sa sœur voulaient lui faire du mal. Mais depuis, il l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait, ne l'avait plus protégé, l'avait même attaqué. Alors ce soudain changement l'inquiétait un peu.

- Ne me remercie pas, surtout, gronda le Français en gonflant les joues.  
- … A-Ah. Sorry... Thank you... I think... Wanker...

Silence.

- Frog... ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que... j'ai parlé quand j'étais... hum...  
- Bourré ? Oui, tu as dis deux trois choses, effectivement.

Le plus âgé eu un sourire doux et se leva, emportant sa tasse vide.

- Je vais faire du thé.

Il n'en dit pas plus et repartit d'un pas vif. Arthur regarda la porte par laquelle il était partit, et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il ferma les yeux, les plissa, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du moment où il était arrivé ici. Peut être dormait-il ? Non, il ne s'endormait pas n'importe où, même bourré. Il lui fallait un lit, ou un matelas. Dans le pire des cas, un fauteuil. Et à lui, le fauteuil. De SA maison. Il tourna la tête, ouvrit ce qu'il venait de fermer, et laissa vagabonder son regard dans la pièce bleuté. C'était agréable, comme ambiance, il devait bien l'avouer. Reposant. Détendant. Calmant. Oui bon c'était tout, il n'allait tout de même pas faire des louanges à cette simple pièce. Surtout qu'elle était française, cette chambre. Raison de plus.

«_ - Francis ?_  
_- Oui ?_  
_- I love you._ »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Oh. Oh, oh, oh. C'était quoi ça ? C'était quoi ces voix dans sa tête qui revenaient ? Il était heureux en un sens, de retrouver sa mémoire, mais pas de ce qu'il avait dit. Il ferma les yeux.

«_ La pluie tombait même sur Paris. Comme quoi, c'était un jour pluvieux pour le monde entier. L'Anglais tourna la tête à gauche, bercé par la cadence des pas de son rival dont il était toujours sur le dos, et découvrit les jardins de la maison de tous les jours de France. Le plus vieux des deux sortit une clef de sa poche, l'enfonça dans la serrure et la fit tourner, pour déverrouiller la porte. Une fois cela fait, il la poussa d'un coup de pied négligeant, prenant soin de ne tout de même pas la faire claquer. Il avait un Anglais bourré sur le dos, et au moindre bruit négatif, il allait encore raller. Déjà qu'il avait manquer de dépecer le contrôleur du train, et que Francis avait du s'excuser pendant une trentaine de minutes, le blond ne voulait pas en plus retrouver sa maison sans dessus dessous à cause d'un Anglophone qui jugeait que le bruit était de trop. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en sentant que le plus petit ne bronchait pas._

_- Froooog... ?_  
_- Hum ? Répondit-il en essayant d'enlever ses chaussures et par la même occasion celles de son voisin d'outre-manche._  
_- On est chez toi ?_  
_- Oui. Heureux de voir que tu te souviens de ma demeure._  
_- On y est venu lors de la World War II._

_Bonnefoy eut un instant d'absence. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Les cris, les hurlements, les blessés, les morts, les familles détruites, le sang. Le sang. Il secoua la tête. Des souvenirs trop frais pour lui. Il n'en voulait plus à Allemagne ni à Prusse, ni aux membres de l'Axis. Mais il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette période sombre._

_- Oui. On y est venu, c'est vrai, souffla-t-il malgré tout._  
_- Je m'souviens bien, non ?_  
_- Oui, c'est génial Arthur. Je te donnerai une médaille._

_Il s'attendait à recevoir une flopée d'insultes, mais à part ça, il eut comme toute réponse le silence. Puis un soupir. Un soupir las, de la part de l'Anglais._

_- Arrête d'être méchant avec moi, wanker..._  
_- Mais tu m'insu-_  
_- J'essaie de te montrer que je m'intéresse à toi, et toi tu te moques. Comme tous les autres. Vous vous moquez tous de moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas d'amis, peut être. Vous êtes tous des ingrats. Et pourquoi tu fais pas attention à moi, toi, hein fucking jerk ? Ça fait longtemps, que tu m'as laissé tomber. And i'm not agree with that... No, no, no... Not agree..._

_Il nicha sa tête contre le dos du Français, qui était trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Finalement, au bout d'une poignée de minutes, il se reprit et monta les escaliers. L'homme dans son dos ne disait plus rien. Peut être s'était-il laissé aller aux bras de Morphée. Toujours un peu sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le blond poussa la porte d'une des chambres d'amis et déposa son homologue sur le lit. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture, et le regarda longuement._  
_Arthur Kirkland._  
_Même dans son sommeil, il semblait contrarié. La seule différence était qu'il ne semblait pas contrarié par quelque chose le mettant en colère, mais par quelque chose le rendant triste. C'était mignon. Il sourit en pensant ça, passa une main dans les cheveux de sables du plus jeune, et se retourna. Mais au dernier moment, il sentit quelque chose enserrer son poignet. Il se retourna pour voir les yeux vitreux d'Angleterre se plonger dans les siens._

_- Francis ?_  
_- Oui ?_  
_- I love you._ »

Arthur se releva d'un coup, passant sur le mal de crâne. Il défit la couverture, sauta sur le sol, mais se rattrapa tout de même pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche.  
Oh non.  
Oh merde.  
Il n'avait quand même pas dis ça, hein ? Si, il l'avait fait.  
Il avait tout déballé à son voisin.

- Fucking moron, jura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il inspira un bon coup et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, et regarda dans le couloir, à la recherche des escaliers. A droite. Il les descendit vitesse grand V, et une fois en bas, se figea. Il essaya de retrouver son rival par le son, ne se souvenant plus d'où se trouvait chaque pièce. Foutue maison. Elle était trop grande.  
Il entendit un bruit de vaisselle, et s'élança vers cette direction, poussant chaque objet sur son passage. Il ouvrit une porte d'un geste brusque, et se retrouva face au Français, qui le regardait avec surprise.  
Ils se fixèrent un moment, sans rien dire, puis Francis se retourna vers sa casserole pour verser le thé dans une tellière.

- Oui, mon cher ?

Angleterre ouvrit la bouche, mais la ferma la seconde d'après. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il fronça les sourcils, prenant un air qu'il voulait sérieux, malgré ses joues rouges le trahissant.

- Je t'ai... parlé pendant que j'étais dans l'état où tu m'as trouvé ?  
- J'ai déjà répondu, tu sais ?  
- Non ! Je sais mais, je te parle de l'autre chose.. Marmonna l'Anglais, perdant peu à peu la confiance qu'il avait récupérée.

L'autre sembla avoir compris, comme il stoppa tous ses mouvements.

- Oh.

Ce mot ne servit qu'à angoisser encore plus l'Anglophone. La nation des Droits de l'Homme posa la théière qu'il tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant vers son rival.

- Tu veux parler de tes sentiments à mon égard, c'est cela ? Demanda avec une certaine certitude le Français.  
Des tonnes de mots se chevauchèrent dans la tête d'England. Que devait-il dire ? De tout oublier ? Que c'était un mensonge ? Ou bien que c'était vrai, qu'il l'aimait vraiment, que tous ces sentiments qu'il avait si souvent rejetés étaient sincères. Il se surpris à rigoler, et empêcha les larmes de couler. Il ne le sentait pas. Mais vraiment pas.

- Yes. C'est ridicule, hein, je sais. Et c'est faux, en plus de ça, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ou à ne plus te comporter de la même manière avec moi. On va faire... comme si tout ça ne s'était jamais passé, right ? It's better for us. And...

Il voulait continuer, mais une nouvelle fois, il fut à court de mots.  
Le Français se retourna lentement vers lui, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, fixant un point invisible sur l'horizon.

- And...  
- Tout va bien, Arthur, murmura le Français.

L'autre ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il le regarda avec peine. Depuis combien de temps cachait-il tout ça pour lui ? Il s'avança et prit le bras de l'Anglais, avant de l'attirer contre lui dans une douce étreinte. Il ne reçu aucun coup, aucun commentaire, mais sentit sa chemise mouiller. Des larmes.

- Tout va bien... Répéta-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune pour les caresser tendrement.

Il se décolla un peu de l'Anglais et lui embrassa le front, avant de venir poser ses mains sur ses joues et chasser à l'aide de son pouce les perles salées qui coulaient sur le visage sombre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais finalement se rendit compte que parler maintenant était totalement inutile.

- Tout va bien, dit-il une nouvelle fois plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

En voyant le manque total de réaction du plus jeune, il se pencha un peu plus vers son cadet et déposa un vif baiser sur ses lèvres. Toujours aucune réaction. Il secoua un peu son cadet, et quand celui-ci sembla enfin daigner redescendre sur terre, il plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Il attendit une seconde, deux secondes, puis sentit deux mains agripper sa chemise afin d'être tiré en avant. Un sourire lui échappa, et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus la chaleur du plus petit. Ce dernier, au début surpris, s'était finalement laissé aller dans le baiser amoureux que lui offrait son Némésis. Si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient partagés, tout allait bien, non ? Il se moquait de savoir depuis quand, pourquoi, comment, la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment était de garder le Français contre ses lèvres. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait plus de souffle ou même qu'il meurt d'asphyxie. Il voulait juste l'embrasser, goutter ses lèvres au goût de café.  
Encore.  
Toujours.

« Tout va bien, je t'aime. »

**E N D**

* * *

Pink fluffy unicorn, dancing on rainbow ~  
Bref, voilà la fin de cet OS. Je pense que j'aurai peut être pu développer un peu plus la première partie. Bref, c'était un peu fluff. Voir même trop. Mais bon, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié !

_Review ?_


End file.
